El amor de una capitana
by Kagaho de Bennu
Summary: Es unfanfic mio y la continuacion del que traduci disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic es visto desde el punto de vista de Retsu Unohana y se desarrolla prácticamente en la serie del manga así que las sagas de relleno del Anime no aparecen aquí además no tiene relación alguna con la serie, es la continuación de Atención Medica .**

Era una mañana soleada en las dependencias de la cuarta división la capitana Retsu Unohana se encontraba revisando los papeles de los ingresos y salidas de su hospital así como los relacionados de su división y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar ver el nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki lo cual hizo que se le revolvieran los sentimientos al recordar al chico de cabello picudo, ya había pasado 3 días de lo ocurrido aquella noche en el hospital en la que la bella capitana se había enamorado y entregado al testarudo segador de almas que era joven por más de 100 años que ella, ella sabía que él no estaba consiente en ese momento lo cual le provocaba culpa por aprovecharse de él pero, cuando recordaba lo que habían hecho un enorme rubor cubría sus mejillas y una profunda tristeza la embargaba pues recordaba que el joven solo pensaba en una señorita de nombre Rukia Kuchiki, Retsu la conocía por ser la hermana menor del capitán de la sexta división Byakuya Kuchiki, ella no sentía ningún sentimiento negativo hacia Retsu, pero cuando se ponía a pensar que ella era la afortunada que tenía el corazón de Ichigo no podía evitar sentir envidia hacia la Segadora de almas de ojos violetas.

Unohana se encontraba meditando eso cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Se trataba de su teniente Isane Kotetsu

_-¡Capitana Unohana! Una reunión de emergencia entre los capitanes de los trece escuadrones se acaba de iniciar necesitan que valla inmediatamente. _Dijo la chica algo alarmada.

Unohana no presto atención por seguir pensando en Ichigo, Isane se quedo pensativa al ver a su capitana con la mirada perdida y con un enorme rubor en su rostro y trato de despertarla con una leve zarandeada lo cual logro.

_-¿Qué pasa Isane?, ¿porque me zarandeas así?_

_-¡Es que el General Yamamoto solicito una reunión entre los capitanes y está a punto de empezar sin usted!_

_-Muy bien, muy bien, iré en seguida no te alarmes._

Unohana avanzo hasta la dependencia de la primera división y entre la sitio de reuniones entre los capitanes, había sido la última en llegar lo cual no paso desapercibido por sus colegas. Ella los ignoro y tomo su lugar correspondiente.

_-Llegas tarde capitana Unohana. Dijo el General y anciano Yamamoto extrañado por la impuntualidad de la bella mujer._

_-Disculpe señor es que mi trabajo en el hospital requería mucho de mi tiempo, desde la traición de Aizen, Ichimaru y Tosen hay muchos heridos, le prometo que eso no volverá a pasar._

_-MMMhhhhhh, a mi me parece que la capitana no está siendo totalmente honesta general, no es normal en ella llegar tarde a las reuniones solo por el trabajo. dijo rastreramente el capitán Kurotsuchi._

Unohana frunció el entrecejo, a ella no le agrada ni un poco el capitán de la doceava división Mayuri Kurotsuchi y sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo pues su manera de ver la ciencia era muy opuesta, para Unohana el estudio y la investigación solo eran de la rama medicinal y respetaba la ética por el bien de los demás.

Para Mayuri solo era un método de satisfacer su curiosidad nada más y todos eran para él los potenciales sujetos de su investigación sin respetar la moral o la decencia.

_-Capitán Kurotsuchi si tiene algo que decir, solo dígalo. _Dijo Unohana visiblemente molesta.

_-No, solo comentaba que usted llego tarde porque tenía mucho trabajo lo cual encuentro extraño ya que eso nunca fue un motivo que la retuviera._

_-Mire…_

_-¡Ya basta los dos!,_ no es el momento para estar discutiendo entre nosotros,-Dijo el General Yamamoto visiblemente enojado- _les recuerdo a todos que estamos en una situación crítica, así que absténganse de discutir._

-Sí señor. Dijeron ambos capitanes atemorizados por la inmensa presión espiritual del anciano.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, iniciaremos la reunión-explico. Como todos saben la traición de tres capitanes es algo sin precedentes en el Sereitei y además ahora que hemos llegado a presenciar el verdadero poder de Aizen necesitamos actuar con raciocinio. Según Kisuke Urahara Aizen se a apoderado de un invento suyo llamado la "Hogyoku". Con eso puede romper las barreras que separan a un Segador de almas de un Hueco.

_-¿¡En serio!_ Dijo el capitán Kurotsuchi emocionado- _me pregunto cómo lo habrá hecho suena increíblemente imposible._

_-conociendo a Urahara, seguramente lo es_-dijo el capitán Shunsui Kyōraku

_-Es cierto-_apoyo el capitán Ukitake

_-Bueno, eso ya no importa, el asunto es que de ahora en adelante estamos en guerra y con ese invento Aizen puede crear un ejército de seres llamados Arrancar. Lo importante es estar preparados para eso y tomar las medidas necesarias._

_-¿Por qué no simplemente, buscamos a Aizen y acabamos con él y sus cómplices así simplemente nos ahorraríamos tiempo?_ Pregunto el capitán Kenpachi Zaraki

-_Eso ahora es imposible, pues no conocemos el numero de Huecos de clase menos que estén del lado de Aizen además los Arrancar se pueden crear de manera natural y no sabemos su número exacto ni habilidades precisas-continuo el anciano-Por lo que debemos esperar, además hay otro asunto que aclarar, Ichigo Kurosaki._

Todos los capitanes se sorprendieron por la mención del segador sustituto.

_-Tiene un poder que no se había presenciado nunca en la sociedad de almas, según el capitán Kuchiki de su encuentro en el mundo de los vivos su nivel era el de un segador raso. Y un mes alcanzo el de un capitán además de aprender en solo 2 días su Bankai, _

Todos los capitanes se quedaron atónitos por la declaración de Yamamoto-_y eso no es todo en su último encuentro el capitán Kuchiki, declaro que una máscara de Hueco se formo en su rostro y su poder aumento considerablemente, sin embargo parecía como si fuera otra entidad la que lo controlara._

_-Dejen que lo estudie, yo encontrare la respuesta a su poder, General. _Dijo Mayuri con la idea de poder estudiar y analizar a Ichigo.

_-Ni lo piense capitán Kurotsuchi, el joven Kurosaki salvo a la sociedad de almas no podemos ser tan malagradecidos _dijo Unohana enardecida. Ella no permitiría que Mayuri le pusiera un dedo encima a Ichigo mientras ella pudiera defenderlo, no permitiría jamás que el se convertirá en un sujeto de investigación de Kurotsuchi.

_-¿En serio capitana?_-dijo irritado el capitán

-Basta, capitán Kurotsuchi, no analizaras al niño Kurosaki, ha probado ser extremadamente poderoso, además necesitamos todo el poder que podamos conseguir, les digo esto para que uno de ustedes mande a su división a vigilarlo su hogar pues puede que nos sea muy útil, pero ese lado Hueco puede representar una amenaza y ¿bien algún voluntario?-

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

En ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió sorpresivamente se trataba de la ex -capitana de la segunda división y antigua líder de las fuerzas especiales Yoruichi Shihoin acompañada de Kisuke Urahara y del ex capitán del cuerpo de Kido Tessai Tsukabishi, los presentes miraron sorprendidos a los 3 antiguos capitanes y la primera en reaccionar fue Soi Fong.

-_¡Señorita Yoruichi!, pensé que ya no la volvería a ver._ Dijo Soi Fong con una felicidad evidente.

-_No es para tanto Soi Fong,_ dijo Yoruichi intentado librarse de su antigua alumna

_-¿Y a mí, no me saludaras Soi Fong?-_dijo Urahara cubriéndose la boca con su abanico

Soi Fong respondió dándole a Urahara un golpe en la cara con el codo el pobre ex capitán se quedo pasmado del dolor mientras se revolcaba en el piso a causa del mismo.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí esta es una reunión para CAPITANES ACTUALES, Y USTEDES YA NO LO SON a sí que desean?-_dijo Mayuri Kurotsuchi con evidente molestia, al ver a Urahara.

-_Oh Mayuri,_ dijo Urahara con naturalidad.-_Hace tiempo que no te veo dime como ha estado mis queridos títulos de capitán y fundador del departamento de investigación y desarrollo en tus manos._

-_Bien, no se para que preguntas Urahara si gracias a mi esos dos han avanzado más que satisfactoriamente._ Dijo Mayuri visiblemente ofendido por la imprudencia de Urahara.

-Eso era de suponerse, solo tenía algo de curiosidad es todo no te pongas a sí.

-tsshhh. Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Mayuri.

-Suficiente, yo las llame Mayuri Kurotsuchi ellos tres afirman tener información que pueda ayudarnos en esta situación,-Dijo el General Yamamoto- así que adelante que tienen que decirnos.

-_Bien General Yamamoto siempre directo al punto usted no cambia, jajaja_-Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa en rostro.- _Como saben la Hogyoku es una invención mía la cree en mis tiempos como capitán de la doceava división averiguando como fortalecer a un Segador de Almas que hubiera alcanzado la cumbre de su poder, la Hogyoku esencialmente se encarga de cumplir el deseo mas añorado de quienes estén a su alrededor siempre y cuando tenga la fuerza para conseguirlo, un segador de almas por lo general busca como hacerse más fuerte y el único modo de hacerlo después de haber llegado a su límite es convertirse a sí mismo o una parte de él en un hueco._

Los presentes se encontraban escuchando con atención el relato de Urahara mientras el capitán Kuchiki se encontraba pensativo en su batalla con Ichigo, si el segador sustituto no hubiera recuperado el control de su cuerpo durante su pelea su Hueco interno lo hubiera matado sin problemas, por lo que la curiosidad lo invadió.

-_Urahara, ¿entonces usaste la Hogyoku con Ichigo Kurosaki, a manera de experimento?_

Unohana escucho eso y una punzada de resentimiento la invadió ¿Cómo se atrevía Urahara a usar a Ichigo como un conejillo de indias para sus experimentos, mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura Mayuri la noto algo irritada y sonrió con malicia.

-_No_-fuer la respuesta del sombrerero-_Ichigo adquirió esos poderes por tu culpa de forma indirecta capitán Kuchiki._

Byakuya se sorprendió por la declaración de Urahara a si como los presentes.

-_Explícate._ Fue todo lo que dijo el noble

-_A raíz del primer encuentro entre ustedes dos Ichigo perdió los poderes que había obtenido de Rukia, pensaste que al quitárselos resolverías todo pero no, Ichigo siempre a tenidos poderes de Segador de almas desde el día de su nacimiento aparte de un poder espiritual nato excesivamente alto._

_¿Cómo es eso posible, si un alma incluso nacida en la sociedad de almas tarde en obtener esos poderes? a no ser que…-_dijo Byakuya

-_Que sea hijo de un segador de almas_-concluyo el General Yamamoto.

-_El padre de Ichigo, es Isshin Kurosaki_-concluyo Urahara

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar la mención del ex capitán de la división cero mejor conocida como la guardia real, que había sido recompensado por sus servicios al rey de la sociedad de almas con una segunda vida después de su retiro.

-_Eso explica su desarrollo_-dijo el capitán Shunsui

-_Aaah tengo ganas de enfrentarme a él nuevamente_-dijo con ansias el capitán Zaraki

Unohana quedo pensativa en silencio al pensar en el joven de cabellos naranjas es un segador extremadamente poderoso e hijo de un segador legendario ella no pensaba que de todos los capitanes de los trece escuadrones de guardia de la corte pudiera estar emparentado con uno que los superara a todos.

-_Como sea, volviendo a nuestro relato-Prosiguió Urahara- después de perder los poderes de Rukia, lo puse en un entrenamiento especial para que despertara sus propios poderes, el entrenamiento consistía en matarlo para convertir lo en un segador de almas en tres días o de lo contrario se convertiría en un hueco, Ichigo de milagro consiguió superarlo pero estaba a la mitad de su transformación en Hueco en ese momento por eso gano ambos poderes sin darse cuenta, ahora el Hueco interior de Ichigo es una parte de el mismo, tanto que mientras Ichigo se siga fortaleciendo el Hueco también._

-_Kisuke…Eso explica la máscara, cuando lo cure después de su enfrentamiento con el capitán Zaraki encontré una máscara de Hueco en sus ropas, luego cuando despertó me dijo que un miembro del 4 escuadrón se había deshecho de ella, me alarme al pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en un hueco pero descarte la idea al pensarlo imposible._ Dijo Yoruichi algo temerosa.

-_Ahora que lo mencionan cuando estábamos a punto de terminar de pelar note que su presión espiritual se parecía mucho a la de un Hueco, además podría jurar que al momento de chocar nuestras espadas su energía tenia la forma de una máscara de Hueco ._Dijo el capitán del onceavo escuadrón algo distraído

-_Mmmmhhppp, por favor capitán Yamamoto déjeme estudiar a Ichigo Kurosaki, por favor nunca había oído de un ser así piense lo que se podría aprender de un ser único._- Dijo Mayuri Kurotsuchi extasiado por la idea de analizar a un espécimen ten raro.

-Que _no escucho capitán Mayuri, no analizara a Ichigo_-dijo Unohana visiblemente molesta por la insistencia de Kurotsuchi por querer estudiar a su amado como si fuera un monstruo.

_-¿Cuál es su interés en ese sujeto de pruebas capitana Unohana, desde que empezó la reunión y alguien lo ofende usted se irrita, debo suponer que le ha llamado la atención de alguna forma?-_respondió con malicia

Todos los presentes sabían las consecuencias de irritar a Unohana por lo que dieron unos pasos hacia atrás con evidente terror.

-_Capitán Kurotsuchi_-respondió con el mismo tono amable y cortes pero con un aura maligna y un instinto asesino rodeándola e intentando disimular lo mejor posible-_mi interés en Ichigo Kurosaki es el mismo interés de una doctora con su paciente, si usted insinúa que hay algo más, me temo que debo pedirle que me dé una disculpa o de lo contrario va a lamentarlo._

_-Muy bien…Lo… sien…to_-dijo Mayuri forzando las palabras

-_Sus disculpas son aceptadas, capitán pero que no se repita._ Dijo Unohana recuperando su tranquilidad.

Todos se tranquilizaron y volvieron a sus lugares en la reunión.

-_Volviendo a mi relato-_dijo Urahara cubriendo la boca con su abanico-_La Hogyoku la escondí en Rukia Kuchiki como un método de protección pues no encontré modo alguno de destruirla. El capitán Kuchiki se molesto ante la declaración.-Pero no se preocupen en sobremanera la Hogyoku está bajo un sello que sin importar el poder del usuario tomara 6 o 7 meses en poder romperse y aun así requerirá tiempo para poder recuperar completamente todas sus energías, así que tenemos bastante tiempo en poder planear una buena ofensiva._

-_Bueno es bueno saber eso ahora solo nos queda el asunto de Ichigo Kurosaki-Dijo el capitán Yamamoto- Capitán Kurotsuchi me temo que no se convertirá en un sujeto de pruebas pues nos puede ser de utilidad,_-Mayuri solo se veía visiblemente molesto-_Pero aun así ese lado Hueco puede representar una amenaza._

-Si me permite interferir, General Yamamoto-prosiguió Urahara- Tengo a varios "amigos" que pueden ayudar a Ichigo a controlar su Hueco Interior.

_-¿Quiénes?-_ dijo Yamamoto interesado

-_Los Vizard- siguió Urahara-Los capitanes y Tenientes que fueron usados por Aizen como sujetos de prueba hace 110 años_.

Todos a excepción de Urahara, Yoruichi y Tessai se mostraron asombrados, hace más de un siglo que no recordaban a esos personajes y ya los había dados por muertos.

-_los contacte antes de venir aquí y se mostraron interesados en Ichigo y sus lado Hueco, me dijeron que harán lo posible por ayudarle._

_-¿Estás seguro que puedes confiar en ellos Urahara-Continuo Yamamoto-Ellos odian a la sociedad e almas_.

-_Si lo sé muy bien y eso es culpa de la propia sociedad de almas por no ayudarlos, pero me dicen que me ayudaran para poder saldar parte de la deuda que tienen conmigo, aunque no me han dicho si nos ayudaran en la batalla contra Aizen, ellos ya han dominado su conversión a Hueco impresionantemente, déjenlo en sus manos._

-_Muy bien que así sea_-prosiguió Yamamoto- _¿Entonces quien lo vigilara?_

-¿Perdón? Pregunto Yoruichi-

-_A Ichigo Kurosaki, no podemos pasar inadvertido su poder un capitán tiene que ir a vigilarlo en cubierto y reportar todas sus actividades a los demás escuadrones_.

-_Pero…_

-_Es definitivo_-todos asistieron conocían muy bien al capitán Yamamoto y cuando se ponía en ese tono no tenia caso discutir con él.

-_Yo opino_, prosiguió Urahara-_que la más capacitada para eso es la capitana Unohana._

Todos se extrañaron por ese comentario y Unohana se quedo pensando es cierto que cuidar a Ichigo le parecía un sueño pero sabía que si lo tenía muy cerca no podría contenerse, además en la ausencia de Rukia podría caer en la tentación y si volvía a traicionarla no podría volver a mirarla a la cara.

-¿_Porque ella?_-increpo Mayuri Kurotsuchi con evidente enfado.

_-Porque_-siguió Urahara:

_El capitán Yamamoto está muy ocupado por ser el líder de LOS TRECE ESCUADRONES._

_Soi Fong es la líder de las fuerzas especiales y no tiene tiempo para otra cosa._

_El capitán Kuchiki es un noble y los asuntos de su clan lo pueden mantener ocupado, además no sabe nada del mundo de los vivos._

_El capitán Komamura destacaría por su aspecto_

_El capitán __Kyōraku es un mujeriego y se podría distraes de la misión, el aludido solo inclino el sombrero honrado por la declaración y divertido._

_El capitán Hitsugaya no tiene experiencia y parece un niño _

_El capitán Zaraki podría buscar pelea con él._

_El capitán Kurotsuchi no es muy confiable por sus gustos científicos y podría no resistirse a la tentación de estudiarlo._

_Y el capitán Ukitake está muy débil por su enfermedad._

-_Estoy de acuerdo, capitana Unohana manda a unos miembros de tu división a la vigilancia de Ichigo Kurosaki_-Dijo Yamamoto- _Y en cuanto tu situación el hospital mejore. Acompáñalos, ¿entendido?_

-_Si señor_-dijo Unohana tratando de encubrir su alegría y tristeza.

Esta Reunión a terminado vuelvan a sus deberes.

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

Los capitanes estaban retirándose de la habitación cuando Hitsugaya sele acerco a Urahara.

_-Urahara ven un momento por favor_

El aludido solo se le acerco con curiosidad protegiéndose con su abanico.

_-Que ¿se te ofrece capitán Hitsugaya?_

El pequeño capitán solo le dio a Urahara un golpe en el estomago con tal fuerza que el pobre ex –capitán se quedo sin aire.

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por decir que parezco un niño._

El capitán de la decima división se retiro a su oficina mientras Yoruichi y Tessai solo se burlaban de Urahara.

Mientras el resto de los capitanes se encontraban comentando sobre los temas discutidos en la reunión, la capitana del 4 escuadrón se retiro en silencio a su hogar antes de ser consumida en público por el mar de sentimientos que la embargaban, cuidar a Ichigo le parecía algo maravilloso así como el estar cerca de él, pero el ya era de Rukia ella no podía meterse entre ellos, además Ichigo era demasiado joven para ella sin mencionar que a pesar de ser un Segador de almas es un ser humano y esas relaciones están prohibidas, menudo lio se metió la capitana que más tiempo ha estado en servicio solo por debajo del mismísimo Yamamoto, enamorarse de un humano de solo quince años de edad, sin embargo la decisión estaba ya tomada y no le quedaba más que ir lo más pronto posible a la ciudad de Karukara, solo esperaba ser lo bastante fuerte como para no caer en la tentación de nuevo.

Cuando estaba llegando a su dependencia su teniente sele acerco con una sonrisa es su rostro ala que Unohana le respondió con la mejor que pudo forzar.

-_Capitana ¿Qué le ocurre?,_ pregunto Isane algo extrañada por el comportamiento de su superiora.

-_Nada…Nada no es nada… Isane,_ dijo Unohana fingiendo lo mejor posible

-_Capitana yo la conozco mucho mejor de lo que usted se imagina, algo le pasa._ Dijo la teniente muy segura de sus palabras.

-HAAaaaahh_… es verdad tienes razón algo me está pasando, pero disculpa que no te lo comente es solo que en estos momentos necesito pensar si, dame tiempo._ Dijo Unohana lo más dulce y paciente que pudo.

Su teniente solo sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien que le daría el tiempo que necesitara, Unohana se dirigió a su cuarto y ahí finalmente logro desahogarse empezó a soltar lagrimas que no supo distinguir si eran por felicidad o tristeza, es curioso delante de todo el Sereitei mostraba una sonrisa y cuando alguien decía o hacia algo que la molestaba solo ponía a su alrededor un aura maligna y eso bastaba para que todos se asustaran, rara vez mostraba sorpresa hacia algo o hacia los demás, pero ahora después de una noche en que fue amada intensamente por un chico de 15 años eso basto para que no pudiera controlar sus emociones hace mucho tiempo que no dejaba que sus sentimientos fluyeran libremente y eso ahora le cobraba factura.

Debía admitirlo Ichigo prácticamente tenía todas las características por las cual una mujer se volvería loca y ella no fue la excepción, era serio, fuerte, decidido, algo inmaduro y cómico y valoraba a sus amigos por encima de todo, además no hacia alardes de fortaleza.

La capitana pasó toda la noche en vela tratando de normalizarse, mas le resulto una tarea sumamente difícil, además ella sabía que tenía que hablar con Isane, era su amiga, su confidente y sobre todo lo más parecido que tenía a una hija, en cuanto la palabra "hija"paso por su mente se vino a su mente una imagen de ella e Ichigo alrededor de un pequeño bulto que ella sostenía, de inmediato se golpeo a sí misma para quitarse esa imagen, de la cabeza.

-_NOOO… ¿en qué estoy pensando? Eso no debe pasar, el es un humano yo una segadora, el es joven… y yo vieja._

La idea de tener una familia con Ichigo le parecía absurda, fantasiosa y extremista pero al mismo tiempo cautivadora y tentadora, si sobre todo tentadora, pero no debía pasar de eso una idea y una fantasía, después de eso Unohana consulto su reloj y se preparo para ir al hospital pero antes debía desahogarse, debía contárselo a Isane debía explicarle a alguien por lo que estaba pasando.

La busco en su casa pues sabía que no iba tan temprano al hospital, por suerte la vio mientras salía de su casa.

-_Capitana, ya iba al hospital._ Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-_Lo se Isane pero en estos momentos te necesito, necesito desahogarme, por favor ¿podrías ser mi confidente una vez más?_

-_Por supuesto, capitana. Hablamos mientras vamos al hospital_.

-_No lo que te voy a decir no puede salir de tu casa, entremos por favor_.

-_Por supuesto_. Dijo la teniente temblorosa y asustada.

Las mujeres entraron a la casa y después de ponerse cómodas Unohana empezó a hablar.

-_Isane… yo estoy… estoy…enamorada_. Dijo Unohana entrecortadamente

Isane se quedo sorprendida por la declaración de su superiora pues aunque no había hombre que antes no se le hubiera insinuado. Ella jamás había mostrado interés por alguno. Se quedo pensando quien será el afortunado.

-¿_De quién?, capitana…_

-_Ichigo Kurosaki_ contesto la capitana soltando lágrimas

Isane se quedo pasmada y en shock.

-_JAJAJAJA….que buena broma capitana_.

Unohana la miro seriamente e Isane comprendió de inmediato que era verdad.

_-¿Pero como… cuando…?_

-_Cuando estaba en hospital…recuperándose le lance un Kido para que soñara con su amor pero algo en el hizo que se imaginara que estaba en bueno…. Tú comprendes._ Dijo Unohana sonrojada.

_-Si lo entiendo._ Dijo Isane sonrojada

-_Bueno mientras él pensaba que… estaba con su amor en realidad… bueno… estuvo conmigo._

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación Isane con la cara de WHATTTTTT

Unohana solo miraba hacia abajo y apenada el suelo sin mencionar un enorme rubor en su rostro.

-_pero como… ¿usted no lo detuvo?_

-_lo intente pero._

_-¡entonces él la violo!_ Dijo la teniente enardecida

-_claro que lo hubiera matado si lo hubiera intentado_

-¿_Entonces?_

-_no quise pararlo… y me gusto me encanto… yo creí que era solo pasión pero al final al estar en sus brazos nunca me sentí tan protegida, lo amo Isane como nunca creí amar a nadie._

-_Capitana… y él lo sabe._

-_No y por favor no lo cuentes a nadie, no puede saberlo o me odiaría por aprovecharme de él._

-_No se preocupe... Oiga una cosa._

_-¿Si?_

_-Esto es personal pero… cuando usted sabe…. Tuvieron ese encuentro… ¿usaron protección?_

Esta pregunta le cayó a Unohana como un balde de agua fría, recordó esa noche y la calidez que inundaba su vientre, entonces recordó que no se había cuidado.

_-No…_ dijo sin voz la capitana.

-_Y si queda… emba…razada._

-_Ni lo digas en broma ¿sabes lo que pasaría? ¿Lo que le harían a él , a mi a… bueno… nuestro bebe? Si lo hay claro._

-_cierto además es solo es una pegunta_.

-_Bueno ya hablamos vámonos al hospital, deprisa o se nos hará tarde._

Unohana caminaba nerviosa, nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, ahora tenía otro problema quizá más serio, si estaba embarazada, eso acarrearía muchos problemas para Ichigo y para ella. Debía analizarse lo más pronto posible, de eso no hay dudas.

Caminaban por las calles sin saber que alguien retiraba su equipo de espionaje de la casa de Isane.

-Lo sabia… esa mujer siente algo por ese sujeto de prueba… mmmm …. Bueno luego veo que hago con eso, además podría estar en estado de embarazo, lo cual significa otro sujeto de pruebas, bien me nuero por analizar al padre y al posible hijo jajajajaja, vamos Nemu.

-Si señor Mayuri.

Y el científico loco se alejaba del lugar.

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

Unohana e Isane caminaban hacia el hospital mientras la primera se encontraba asustada pues la sola idea de estar esperando un bebe la hacía temblar por los enormes problemas que eso le acarrearía, primero su padre era un joven de 15 años de edad, además era humano sin mencionar que una guerra empezaría pronto ella no podía darse la dicha de tener un bebe en estos momentos, pero mientras más pensaba en las desventajas de tener un bebe en esos momentos, la idea en si le parecía un sueño, una fantasía pues sería madre algo que ella siempre había anhelado y su padre era un guerrero poderoso que a pesar de lo ocurrido cuando él y sus amigos invadieron el Sereitei, infundía respeto en los capitanes de los trece escuadrones, por lo tanto si ese niño naciera el general Yamamoto no descartaría la idea de educarlo y entrenarlo como Segador sabia que ese era un problema menos, además ella tenía los medios y los recursos para mantenerlo sin ayuda, su paga por sus servicios de Segadora y directora del hospital eran más que generosos bien podría darle lo que necesitara, aunque sabía que a pesar de esas ventajas y desventajas no tendría a su padre y eso lastimaba a Unohana pues un hijo debería conocer a su padre y ella sabía que eso era algo casi imposible.

Cuando estaban por llegar al hospital su teniente interrumpió sus pensamientos

_-Capitana Unohana ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos al hospital?_

-_Lo primero Isane… conseguir…esa prueba_-dijo sin voz

-_Capitana…_

-_No te preocupes es solo una teoría, además si fuera cierto…ya veremos_

-_Si…_

Las mujeres llegaron al hospital cuando fueron recibidas por el tercer oficial de su escuadrón, ellas rápido lograron deshacerse de él y sin que nadie lo notara fueron al área de pediatría y fueron a realizar esa prueba.

-¿_Cuál usamos capitana?_-Pregunto Isane

-_Las más segura y rápida_-Dijo Unohana nerviosa

_-Muy bien… cual...hay mire esta, la más nueva tarda unas horas pero es completamente precisa incluso puede predecir el embarazo cuando a pasado solo una noche._

_-Entonces esa, el tiempo no me preocupa cuando se trata de la seguridad._

-_Muy bien entonces, hagámoslo._

Después de hacer el procedimiento Unohana estaba nerviosa pues los resultados podrían cambiar su vida. Cuando llegaron al sitio de reunión de su escuadrón Unohana reunió a todos para darles las órdenes del capitán Yamamoto.

-_Escuchen miembros del escuadrón cuatro, el comandante Yamamoto me ordeno que mande a una parte de mi división al mundo de los vivos a vigilar a Ichigo Kurosaki, el es ahora uno de nuestros mayores aliados en la guerra que tendremos en invierno con el ex capitán Aizen y sus seguidores, pero aun así hay que ser precavidos._

-_Bien entonces las personas siguientes en ir conmigo al mundo de los vivos serán Isane, Hanataro ya que tú conoces a Ichigo nos acompañaras, el aludo solo sonrió y asistió._

Junto con otros miembros que Unohana nombro.

-_Muy bien, entonces vuelvan a sus deberes se irán en 3 días, cuando termine toda esta situación de heridos por culpa de Sosuke Aizen, yo los acompañare._ Los demás se retiraron a sus deberes, a lo que Unohana e Isane hicieron lo mismo.

Pasadas ya 4 horas desde la prueba tanto Unohana como Isane fueron al área de pediatría

Unohana sentía que los nervios la matarían pero al mismo tiempo sentía que una pisca de esperanza se ocultaba en su corazón, lo cual la motivaba a seguir hacia esa habitación, se encontró con Isane y terminaron el recorrido.

-_Capitana sin importar el resultado quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea._ Dijo la teniente tratando de animar a su superiora.

-_Gracias Isane_-dijo Unohana casi sin mover los labios.

Al entrar a la habitación fueron despacio al recoger los resultados, la prueba consistía en crear una esfera de Kido de color blanco al mezclarla con la sangre de la interesada y un poco de su presión espiritual, al cabo de unas horas se le aplicaría más presión espiritual y si tornaba azul era negativa si era rosa positiva.

Unohana deposito más de su poder en esa esfera y vio como la esfera cambiaba su color de uno blanco a distintos colores sin detenerse hasta que se detuvo en un color rosa intenso. Isane se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras Unohana agachaba la cabeza mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, al confirmar sus temores y fantasías, ahora como le explicaría a sus colegas que ella e Ichigo Kurosaki serian padres dentro de unos meses.

-_Capitana yo…-_

-_no digas nada Isane_-termino Unohana

La teniente solo abrazo a su superiora a la que consideraba como a una madre mientras la segunda solo lloraba.

¿Cómo dejo que esto pasara? ¿Por qué no se había cuidado? ¿En que estaba pensando? Se dejo llevar por la pasión y acabo enamorándose, si ella hubiera razonado ahora no estaría en esta situación, no sabía cómo explicarle al General Yamamoto todo esto, pero sabía que debía hacerlo pues ahora no sabía cómo iría al mundo de los vivos sin poder contenerse a contarle a Ichigo todo esto pues también era su hijo, sin embargo una parte de ella llora de alegría por esta noticia pues tendría un hijo del hombre que ama y cumpliría su sueño de ser madre.

-Bien Isane, ahora por favor vuelve a tus deberes yo iré con el general Yamamoto-dijo algo temblorosa.

-Pero capitana…

-Es una orden Isane-dijo sin admitir replicas.

La teniente se retiro a sus deberes dejando sola a su superiora, quien armándose de valor se dirigió a las dependencias de la 1 división

Mientras pensaba en que le diría al Comandante Yamamoto casi a la entrada del lugar, se encontró con la persona que menos le agradaba en su trabajo Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

-Capitana Unohana-Dijo de forma burlona y rastrera.

-Capitán Kurotsuchi-contesto secamente

-Capitana supongo que irá a ver al comandante Yamamoto ¿verdad?-pregunto con sorna

-Así es-

-Curioso ¿Por qué va a ver al comandante, y no a comprar cosas para bebes?

Unohana quedo en shock como sabia Mayuri sobre su embarazo

-No se dé que habla, capitán y si me disculpa…

-No insulte mi inteligencia capitana, yo se sobre su amorío con el sujeto de pruebas Ichigo Kurosaki y sobre sus consecuencia-

Unohana abrió los ojos completamente y se quedo sin habla, ¿ahora qué haría?

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Espiaba a usted y a su teniente mientras hablaban

-¿Entonces que desea?, si quisiera delatarme ya lo hubiera hecho

-es cierto, pero tengo una idea mejor, mire más adelante analizare a Ichigo Kurosaki y al pequeño vástago de ambos, y quiero su apoyo.

Unohana se quedo asqueada como podía pedir eso.

-Olvídelo no dejare que se acerque a ambos, y más vale que no los lastime, o yo lo lastimare a usted debería conocer bien mi poder capitán-

-Si lo sé por eso vengo preparado, en estos momento le voy a dar de plazo hasta que termine su misión en el mundo de los vivos, para cambiar de opción porque si no le contare al general Yamamoto mi versión de los hechos de cómo nos mintió a todos los capitanes sobre su relación con ese sujeto de pruebas.

-No se le ocurra llamarle a si capitán, además los chantajes no me afectan.

-Quizás a usted no pero piense en la criatura que está en su vientre, pues no me parece que alguien que no puede controlar sus bajos instintos pueda tener el rango de capitán, y sin un trabajo como lo mantendrá.

-Usted es ruin y despreciable Mayuri Kurotsuchi-dijo Unohana con rabia.

-Mire no me interese como me mire yo soy un científico y no soy tonto y aunque usted no lo crea yo si quiero proteger a la sociedad de almas, y soy leal a los trece escuadrones, no matare a Ichigo Kurosaki ni al vástago de ustedes dos, solo los analizare y tratare de dejarlos lo mejor posible para usted, hasta que la guerra termine por supuesto.

-¿Y eso se supone que me hará sentir mejor?-dijo con asco.

-Claro que no-

-¿Entonces?

-Solo piénselo capitana, ya le dije lo que pasara si no está de acuerdo conmigo jajajaja, pero ya le dije tiene de plazo hasta el término de su misión en el mundo de los vivos.

Dicho esto el capitán demente se retiro a su laboratorio, dejando a Unohana enfurecida y al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Ahora qué hare, no puedo dejar que ese loco les ponga las manos encima, pero si no hago si él le explica al comandante Yamamoto las cosas a su manera, entonces perderé mi puesto y no podre ayudarlos.

-¿Qué hare?

Unohana se hacia esa pregunta sin saber que el comandante había observado todo desde su oficina por medio de un equipo de vigilancia y compadecía a la futura madre, pero sabía que debía aplicarle un correctivo por su mentira y sus acciones.

_Lo siento por este capítulo ahora que les parece si hablamos del hijo o hija de Unohana e Ichigo, ¿Qué quieren que haga? No van a ser gemelos, pero ¿qué quieren que haga con él o ella?_

_Que viaje en el tiempo y sea un adulto y los ayude en la pelea con Aizen mientras Unohana este embarazada_

_O Que solo se la pasen protegiéndolo, este fanfic es IchiRuki así que Unohana e Ichigo no serán pareja pero no quiera decir que no halla lemon entre ellos más adelante, además para los seguidores de Unohana ella solo estará interesada en Ichigo y no tendrá otra fijación, de cualquier manera._


	5. Chapter 5

Unohana se quedo derramando lagrimas en silencio después del chantaje del capitán Kurotsuchi solo quedaban en su mente las dos opciones que le daba ese científico loco dejar que su amado y su hijo fueran analizados por ese lunático o defenderlos por un tiempo a consta de poner en peligro su puesto como capitana y dejarlos desprotegidos, Unohana se quedo tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio que el general Yamamoto caminaba hacia ella apoyado en su bastón y mirándola con tristeza.

-_Capitana Unohana…_

Unohana se sorprendió al oír su nombre y se dio cuenta de que era su superior quien la estaba llamando.

-_General Yamamoto yo iba…_

-_lo sé, por favor entremos tenemos mucho de qué hablar…_

- _yo preferirá…_

-_Es una orden_ –dijo el anciano mirándola con severidad

-_Como usted desee_-dijo ella sin tener más remedio que acceder a la orden del anciano.

Retsu Unohana había estado muchas veces en los cuarteles de la primera división pero siempre por que el general la llamaba para una misión pero ahora estaba muy tensa pues no sabía que le diría al comandante sobre su noche de pasión con Ichigo y ahora su embarazo trataría de explicarle lo mejor posible la situación y trataría de convencerlo de por favor le dejara quedarse con el niño.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la oficina del capitán Yamamoto este le pidió que se sentara

Después el anciano segador aseguro la puerta y lanzo un Kido para asegurarse que nadie los espiara.

-_Muy bien capitana Unohana he escuchado la conversación que tuvieron usted y el capitán Kurotsuchi, sobre Ichigo Kurosaki. Y quiero que sepa que estoy decepcionado de usted nunca me imagine que pudiera hacer algo como esto, sin embargo para los parámetros de vida de los segadores usted aun es joven y puede cometer errores, pero jamás pensé que alguno de esta clase, así que le pido que por favor le pido que me cuente con sus palabras lo que ocurrió entre ese chico y usted y por favor absténgase de los detalles eróticos.-_ dijo el anciano mirándola fijamente mientras Unohana solo lo miraba atemorizada y avergonzada.

-_Muy bien supongo que desde el comienzo sería un buen lugar para comenzar, usted recordara que después de la traición de Aizen y sus seguidores, mi división y yo nos encargamos de cuidar a los heridos incluyendo a Ichigo y a sus amigos, dos días antes de que ellos regresaran a su hogar yo fui a inspeccionarlos para ver como se encontraban_, cuando llegue con Ichigo el_ estaba ardiendo en fiebre y después de normalizarlo yo le lance un Kido para que soñara con su amor, me refiero a Rukia Kuchiki_-Unohana dijo esto último de forma melancólica-_ cuando regrese a mis labores volví a pasar por la habitación de Ichigo y este de nuevo se encontraba perturbado en sueños ya que el soñaba que… bueno… me ahorro esos detalles, además no me corresponden contarlo_s.

-_Sí, lo entiendo prosiga…_

-_pues cuando me acerque a normalizarlo me beso por sorpresa aun estando en estado onírico, yo quise apartarme pero me detuvo y antes de que me diera cuenta me volvía a besar pero esta vez yo … yo quería que me besara y me sentía asqueada por pensar que el imaginaba estar con otra… pero cuando me pidió que le hiciera el amor ya no me pude negar ya que antes me había tomado por los brazos y vuelto a besar y al estar entre sus brazos nunca me había sentido tan amada y protegida y no me pude resistir y pasamos la noche juntos, después hoy mismo acabo de descubrir que estoy embarazada, y quiero que sepa que a pesar de haber pasado solo una noche con Ichigo yo lo amo, lo amo como nunca he amado a alguien y si antes me arrepentía de lo que hice, al descubrir esta noticia_-Dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su vientre-_ya no lo estoy, pues_ _no podría estar más feliz ya que voy a ser madre y mi hijo será del hombre que amo a pesar de nuestras diferencias._

Unohana termino mirando con lagrimas y sin miedo al anciano que se sorprendió al sentir en sus palabras la fuerza de los sentimientos de Unohana por Ichigo y su bebe.

-Capitana… Retsu ¿en verdad usted está dispuesta a arriesgar todo lo que a logrado en estos siglos de servicio por poder criar a ese niño y seguir viendo a Ichigo Kurosaki? –dijo el anciano sin palabras.

Unohana solo se limito a contestar su pregunta asintiendo sin contestar.

-Muy bien he sido testigo de tu poder por años y también de las habilidades de Ichigo Kurosaki en el Sokyoku, ese niño o niña tendrá un poder prometedor así que de momento ya que la cámara de los 46 esta vacía yo tomare las decisiones, y ese niño o niña se quedara con usted por el momento-dijo el anciano mirándola con orgullo- En cuanto su visita al mundo de los vivos ya la orden fue tomada y las medidas realizadas por lo tanto ya no puedo ni remplazarla ni evitar que fuera allá pero le pido y le advierto que si olvida su misión entonces será castigada, ¿está claro?.

-Sí señor, ¿pero que pasara con el chantaje del capitán Kurotsuchi?-dijo Unohana algo mas clamada.

-No lo sé, escuche capitana, Ichigo Kurosaki no es un segador de almas es un Vizard y no tenemos idea de cómo será su descendencia así que por el momento no se descartara la idea de analizar a esa criatura que usted lleva en su vientre.

-¡NOOOOO!, es mi hijo y no dejare que ese enfermo se le acerque ni a él ni a Ichigo-dijo Unohana decidida.

-Capitana Unohana, no se lo repetiré-dijo el anciano liberando su presión espiritual- ese niño puede ser una amenaza pero aun así en gratitud a sus servicios a la sociedad de almas primero veremos cómo entrenarlo como segador, en cuanto a Ichigo Kurosaki el ahora es una aliado nuestro así que por él no se preocupe no dejare que el capitán Kurotsuchi le ponga las manos encima aunque no creo que el necesite ayuda para protegerse.

-Entonces solo debo preocuparme por mi hijo ¿no es así?

-Así es, si quiere criarlo será mejor que se tranquílese un poco más, pero aun así no se haga ilusiones si eso niño es un peligro y no puede controlarse entonces ya sabe lo que se hará, y en cuanto su titulo de capitana jamás se lo quitaría usted a mostrado más de una vez que merece ese título, no solo se lo quitare solo por esto.

-Eso es todo lo usted me dirá capitán ¿no es así?

-Si

-Pues entonces regresare a mis deberes-dijo Unohana con una falsa indiferencia, pero por dentro sabia que le debía gratitud al comandante Yamamoto y una gran felicidad pues sabía que Mayuri no le podría poner las manos encima ni a Ichigo ni a su hijo.

-Espere capitana Unohana…

Unohana se detuvo sin voltear a tras

-En verdad estoy feliz por su embarazo pues se que deseaba eso desde hace mucho en verdad felicidades-dijo el anciano con amabilidad.

-Gracias capitán Yamamoto-Unohana estaba por salir cuando de pronto con lagrimas en los ojos se regreso a darle un abrazo al venerable anciano quien sorprendido por el acto de la capitana solo sonrió y le regreso el abrazo.

-Gracias…sssnnipp…muchas gracias, capitán no sabe la calma que me dio.

-No se preocupe usted junto con Jushiro y shunsui es como si fuera mi hija y ese niño o bueno niña como si fuera un nieto para mí y aunque tal vez tenga que cumplir las leyes de la sociedad de almas en vedad quiero conocerlo y entrenarlo si es posible.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-dijo Unohana ya recuperada.

Unohana salió de la dependencia de la primera división con una sonrisa en su rostro y fue a su propia dependencia a decírselo a Isane, quien al principio se temía lo peor y ya se preparaba para ir a ayudarla en caso de ser necesario, pero Unohana la tranquilizo y le comento toda la conversación con Yamamoto.

-Vaya, no sabía que el comandante fuera tan compasivo, no sé qué decir…

-Isane ¿no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy ahora siento como que se me quito un enorme peso de encima.

-Capitana Unohana la verdad es que me da mucho gusto por usted y el capitán Kurotsuchi no se podrá acercar ni a Ichigo ni al hijo de ambos deberá estar furioso cuando se entere.

-Si… Quizás, así aprenda una lección, jajajajaja-dijo Unohana con una mirada de intensa felicidad en su rostro al imaginarse la rabieta de Mayuri al poder no analizar a especímenes tan raros, aunque sabia en el fondo que Kurotsuchi no se quedaría tan tranquilo, por esto sabía que no debía quitarle los ojos de encima o podría lastimar a las dos personas que más quería, pero también sabía que ahora tenía el apoyo del comandante y eso facilitaba las cosas pero también estaba la advertencia de lo que pasaría con su hijo si representaba algún peligro pero no quería pensar en eso ahora pues sabía que tenía mucho tiempo para eso, ahora solo estaba preocupada de su viaje a Karakura y a su encuentro con Ichigo, y a un no sabía cómo contarle esto y otro asunto era la guerra que tendrán próximamente con Aizen y ahora la pregunta era lo que a Unohana mas le intrigaba era ¿sobrevivirían a esto?

HOLA QUIERO DISCULPARME POR EL INMENSO RETRASO PARA ESTE CAPITULO PERO NECESITAVA PENSAR EN ESTE FANFIC Y SU TRAMA Y QUIERO QUESEPAN QUE EL MENSAJE QUE LES DIJE DE LA PARAJA DE ESTE FANFIC OLVIDENLO UNOHANA E ICHIGO SI SERAN PAREJA Y GRACIAS POR LOS CONSEJOS EL BEBE DE LOS DOS SERA NIÑA Y VIAJARA A AYUDARLES ADEMAS PEDIRE PRESTADO UN POCO DE LA SERIE CHARMED CONFORME A LOS PODERES DEL NIÑO MIENTRAS ESTE DENTRO DE SU MADRE JAJAJ A NOS VEMOS.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Unohana había hablado con el capitán Yamamoto, sobre su embarazo y sobre Ichigo y a pesar de la advertencia todo parecía estar más tranquilo.

Isane, Hanataro y otros miembros del escuadrón 4 habían partido a Karakura a mantener vigilado a Ichigo por sus poderes Vizard y Unohana aprovechaba para poder averiguar todo lo que le pasaba a Ichigo, si está bien, sano y como estaba recuperándose de sus heridas y lo más importante que tanto poder tenía su hueco interior sobre él y hasta ahora no había nada de qué preocuparse, sin embargo ella lo estaba pasando de muchas formas, pero bien no era precisamente una forma de decirlo. Es cierto que estaba llorando de alegría por dentro por ver casi cumplido su sueño de ser madre, pero por fuera llora por que las hormonas espirituales al igual que las de una embarazada viva estaban alteradas por su bebe, y cuando lloraba en la calle sin ninguna razón y los segadores le preguntaban que tenia ella solo sonreía y seguía su camino, además sus cambios de humor imprevisibles se habían hecho tan frecuentes que ahora era muy raro no verla sin su sonrisa "atemorizante" , y por ultimo su bebe jugaba con su poder espiritual de manera que a veces lo tenía o muy reducido y a veces aumentaba demasiado incluso para los estándares de los segadores y eso la tenía algo preocupada si su poder descontrolado era a causa de la unión de su poder con el de su hijo, eso daba una idea de que tan poderoso seria al crecer, así que Unohana estaba feliz al saber o querer creer que su hijo seria posiblemente un capitán enormemente poderoso y un segador de almas o un Vizard respetado y admirado, pero los malestares por su embarazo eran horribles, las nauseas repentinas, en la última reunión de capitanes en la que dijo que iría a la ciudad de Karakura en 2 días mas casi es descubierta por sus compañeros cuando estaba informándoles sobre esto, una de sus nauseas la invadió y casi cae al suelo de no ser por la rápida intervención de Soi-Fong , cuando sus colegas le preguntaron qué era lo que le sucedía, ella y el capitán Yamamoto solo inventaron una excusa para desviar el tema pero eso no debía seguir repitiéndose o se darían cuenta, claro que ella no planeaba mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo y mas en unos meses cuando su vientre creciera a la vista de todos, pero por el momento ella y el capitán Yamamoto acordaron que era lo mejor, además desde la charla con el capitán Yamamoto Mayuri no había vuelto a insistir en analizar a su bebe ni a Ichigo aunque Unohana sabía que por miedo y respeto al capitán Yamamoto (mas el miedo que el respeto) no intentaría hacer nada de momento, no debía olvidar el peligro que Kurotsuchi pudiera representar y la prueba era que en las pocas veces que volvieron a tener contacto después de su chantaje , el capitán del escuadrón doce le lanzaba sonrisas burlonas y miradas del más intenso odio, que ella hábilmente le devolvía en forma de sonrisas burlescas y más de una ocasión pareciéndole divertido le saco (sus compañeros no lo notaron por tener la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo con los ojos entre abiertos, como en todas las reuniones, que no son de emergencia) la lengua tal como lo haría un niño pequeño y disfruto enormemente cuando el capitán se puso rojo de la ira contenida.

Antes de partir a Karakura Unohana fue a ver a su tercer oficial Yasochika Iemura y le deje encargado el hospital en su ausencia y la de Isane.

-Confió en usted tercer oficial Yasochika, espero que supervise todo en mi ausencia-dijo Unohana mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Descuide capitana yo me encargare de todo ya verá que este lugar estará bien cuando vuelva de vigilar al Ryoka.-

-No use esa palabra el ahora nuestro aliado así que hay que mostrar respeto. Dijo la capitana con su sonrisa "atemorizante"

-Si…si lo…siento-dijo el oficial aterrado

-Bien pero que no se repita, por su bien-dijo Unohana cerrando los ojos y saliendo de la habitación.

Unohana regreso a su habitación a preparar todo lo necesario para su viaje incluida ropa, medicina, etc. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando llegara haya pues tenía miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar Ichigo al saber todo esto ,su mayor temor es que la despreciara por lo que hizo pues no podría vivir en paz sabiendo que él la aborrecía, por haberlo seducido en su estado.

Ella solo intento apartar sus pensamientos para otro momento y se puso en marcha a la puerta que conecta al Dangai.

Después de conversar un momento con los segadores que cuidan esas puertas estos le abrieron la puerta y le prepararon un medio de transporte, el que usan todos los segadores al ir al mundo de los vivos, ella solo salto y después de montar a la mariposa del infierno ella recorrió el camino del Dangai sin problemas al no detectar al limpiador y después vio la luz de la salida del espacio dimensional. Ella salto de la mariposa y observo la ciudad, sin duda le parecía un lugar interesante pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a una zona de la ciudad que estaba vacía a excepción de su objetivo la "_Tienda de Urahara_".

Unohana vio a dos niños (Jinta y Ururu) barriendo la entrada y seles acerco.

-Disculpen ¿se encuentran el señor Urahara y la señorita Shihoin?

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?-pregunto Jinta con su acostumbrada rudeza

-¿se encuentran el señor Urahara y la señorita Shihoin?-pregunto Unohana pero ahora con su típica sonrisa "atemorizante" y un aura maligna.

-Sii….sii…s...i…sígame -por favor-dijo Jinta de rodillas y aterrorizado por la presencia de Unohana.

Jinta llevo a Unohana al interior de la tienda, Unohana vio que parecía una tienda de dulces ordinaria pero podía sentir una gran presión espiritual.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación donde Urahara, Yoruichi y Tessai, estaban conversando plácidamente, tomando té y comiendo dulces.

-¿Así es como tratas a tus empleados Kisuke Urahara, holgazaneando mientras ellos trabajan?

-¡Capi... Capitana Unohana! diría que sorpresa pero ya sabía que vendría, ¿Supongo que necesita hospedaje en su estadía aquí ¿no es así?-dijo Urahara nervioso por que Unohana lo sorprendió mientras explotaba a sus empleados.

-Si así es, aunque si te es incomodo…-

-No, para nada Retsu-dijo Yoruichi alegre por la presencia de su antigua colega-disfrútala lo más que quieras ¿verdad Kisuke, Tessai? Dijo Yoruichi mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Claro para nada quédese!-dijeron ambos a dueto por el miedo hacia las dos mujeres.

-Gracias ahora iré por mi equipaje…

-No es necesario Kisuke y Tessai irán por él y lo llevaran a tu habitación ¿verdad?-

-Si…-dijeron los dos apesumbrados yéndose resignados por el equipaje de Unohana con un aura de muertos.

Unohana se dispuso a hablar, cuando en ese momento una de sus nauseas la invadió

-Yoruichi, me podrías decir ¿dónde está el baño por favor?-dijo casi cayéndose

-Ala derecha por…

Unohana salió corriendo así el baño y devolvió su estomago por el inodoro frente a la mirada confusa de Yoruichi.

-¿Retsu estas bien?-Yoruichi al verla devolver su estomago.

-Yoruichi, necesito decirles algo a ti a Urahara y a Tessai y no puede esperar...-dijo Unohana más recuperada.

Más tarde cuando Urahara y Tessai habían acomodado el equipaje de Unohana en la que sería su habitación los cuatro tomaron asiento y se sentaron a conversar.

-Urahara ¿has sabido algo de Isane y los demás miembros de mi escuadrón?

-SI, están bien vienen a diario a reportar sus informes y a que yo los envié a la sociedad de almas, les ofrecí asilo pero lo rechazaron, dijeron que eran demasiados-dijo Urahara con su abanico en la boca

-Bien, miren yo estaré aquí con ustedes durante algún tiempo y mientras eso pase, necesito ser honesta, miren yo… hace poco…¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-dijo Unohana de repente

Todos en la habitación se quedaron mudos hasta se oía el viento, y los tres ex capitanes se quedaron con la boca abierta de par en par.

-¿COMOOO?-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Si… -Y Unohana les relato todo lo de ella e Ichigo causando que los tres se quedaran mudos por un buen tiempo.

-Asi que Ichigo va a ser papa ehh, no sabía que usted fuera una asalta cunas, capitana Unohana-dijo Urahara con su abanico.

Unohana solo se sonrojo por lo de "asalta cunas"

-Bien, Bien y pensar que yo me desnude tres veces para Ichigo y el muy mojigato solo me grito que me pusiera ropa-dijo Yoruichi pensativa.

Unohana abrió los ojos y celosa confronto a Yoruichi.

¿Cómo QUE TE DESNUDASTE 3 VECES FRENTE A Ichigo?-dijo enloquecida por su bebe y sus cambios de humor.

-Si fue antes de que lo conocieras, me pareció atractivo y quise que algo se diera pero es muy mojigato-dijo Yoruichi sin alterarse.

-Yoruichi…mmm... lo siento por los gritos son los cambios de humor.-dijo Unohana apenada

-No te preocupes, por eso además ninguno de nosotros dirá nada, además…

En ese momento sintieron en toda la ciudad una gigantesca presión espiritual que era muy similar a la de un hueco pero había algo de segador en ella.

-¿De quién habrá sido eso?-dijo Tessai

-deben ser Arrancar-dijo Urahara-

-¿Qué haremos?, pregunto Yoruichi

-ir a ver la batalla-dijo Urahara

-¿Cuál...-dejo de hablar por qué sintió las presiones espirituales de Chad, Orihime e Ichigo llegando al lugar.

-Ah esa-

-vayamos no ha de ser que necesiten ayuda- dijo Urahara

-Si-contesto Yoruichi

-Iré también….y en ese momento una de las nauseas y reducción de poder la derrumbo.

-tú no vas Retsu, dijo Yoruichi, no olvides tu misión, además si resultamos heridos necesitaremos tratamientos.

-Está bien, pero cuídense y cuiden a Ichigo y a sus amigos.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien-se despidió Yoruichi

Unohana, Tessai y los niños se quedaron esperan el regreso de Urahara y Yoruichi, hasta que ellos volvieron con los muy mal heridos Ichigo y Chad, Orihime no estaba tan mal, pero necesitaba un tratamiento urgente.

Unohana vio a Ichigo así y se le partía el corazón sele partía al verlo así, además se sentía mal por no haberlo ayudado si lo hubiera hecho quizás no estaría así, pero recordaba su misión y eso por lo menos la ayudaba a sobrellevar su culpa.

Se quedo sumergida en esos sentimientos hasta que se puso a darles tratamiento a los amigos , de Ichigo cuando termino con ellos, y al momento de llegar a este lo vio mal herido y sin poder contenerse y sin importar quien lo viera lo beso apasionadamente en los labios.


	7. Chapter 7

Unohana siguió besando a Ichigo apasionadamente en los labios, hasta que reacciono y recordó en donde se encontraba y de repente toda su cara enrojeció al darse la vuelta y ver a la cara a Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta y Ururu que se quedaron mirando la escena del beso con la boca abierta.

-_Disculpen, eso por favor yo…-_dijo Unohana muerta de vergüenza

-_No tienes…por que…capitana Unohana_-dijo Urahara sin palabras.

-_Retsu, mejor empieza a curarlo_-dijo Yoruichi sorprendida por las acciones de su sabia y "recatada" ex colega.

-_Si…eso hare_-Dijo Unohana más calmada y se puso a darle tratamiento a Ichigo, sus heridas no eran muchas pero si alarmantemente graves y lo primero que hizo fue con un Kido cortar sus hemorragias.

Sin embargo en su mente se reprochaba a si misma su acción, Ichigo estaba enamorado de Rukia, ella no podía intentar sabotear su relación además aunque es cierto que ella lleva en sus entrañas al hijo/a de ambos, el es un humano y solo tiene quince casi dieciséis años de edad y ella ronda los 340, esa relación por muy feliz que la hiciera no puede darse, ella solo se dejo llevar por la pasión mientras él estaba dormido y soñando con otra, se odiaba por eso pero ahora ya no le afecta tanto, pues espera un hijo y solo ansia ser una buena madre para el/la. Debía dejar ir a Ichigo por el bien de todos, el merecía vivir su vida no atarse a ella para criar un hijo que tal vez ni siquiera conocería, ya que esta primera lucha con los Arrancars fue la prueba de que tal vez no volverían.

-_Ya esta, el estará bien solo necesita reposar, ¿podrían estar al pendientes de él y sus amigos por favor?, yo debo ir a ver a mis subordinados, ya están aquí_.

-_Por supuesto_-dijo Urahara con seriedad

Unohana salió de la tienda para encontrarse con Isane, Hanataro y los demás miembros de su escuadrón, preocupados por como reaccionara su capitana.

-_Capitana, al fin esta aquí, ¿Cómo están Ichigo y sus amigos?-_pregunto preocupada Isane.

-_Ellos están bien ya los atendí, solo necesitan reposar, pero me gustaría que algunos de ustedes se queden ayudando con Kido a sanar a aquel que tiene poder en su brazo derecho, pues resulto muy lastimado, no lo necesita con urgencia pero así estaría más tranquila._

_-¡A la orden capitana_!- y 3 de los miembros, entraron a la tienda a mantener la curación en Chad.

-_Capitana ¿usted está bien la noto algo pálida?-pregunta Isane preocupada por su superiora-disculpe por no ayudarlos pero es que eso podría poner en riesgo la misión de vigilancia y…_

-_Descuida Isane lo entiendo, pero dame un reporte de lo que ha hecho y como es por lo general aquí en su mundo._

-_Pues vera, no es muy sociable, es muy serio para su edad, el ceño fruncido parece permanente, sus profesores en la academia a la que asiste piensan que es un maleante y un vago por su cabello_-Unohana rio por la declaración-_pero aun así es de los alumnos de excelencia honorifica en su escuela lo que les parece desconcertante-entre sus compañeros tiene a los que le ayudaron en la sociedad de almas pero además tiene a una chica muy hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que aquí le llaman karate, a un pervertido y aun chico calmado de pelo azul y a una chica con gustó para las parejas muy raros, ninguno parece darse cuenta de los poderes de Ichigo y sus otros amigos pero se nota que también tienen una gran cantidad de poder espiritual ya que se han dado cuenta de algunos Huecos, también y espero que no le moleste y tal vez no sea útil, Ichigo tiene una gran cantidad de admiradoras en la escuela-_ (Unohana frunció el ceño )- _y muchas lo persiguen cuando llega y se va de la academia_ -(Unohana empezaba a perder la compostura, debido a su bebe y a sus propios celos, nunca se imagino que Ichigo fuera tan popular para las colegiadas),- _pero él no les presta atención a ninguna .Isane hizo una pausa antes de continuar- tiene dos hermanas menores y una de las dos tiene un inmenso poder espiritual ya que juraría que sabe que estamos siguiendo a su hermano._

-_Ya con eso basta Isane, por el momento_-dijo Unohana pensativa-Pero dime en ¿donde están hospedados en esta ciudad si no están aquí?

-_En un motel en el centro de la ciudad muy cerca de aquí, por eso no tardamos tanto en llegar aquí, es un lugar tranquilo, acogedor y mientras se les pague los encargados no hacen preguntas_.-dijo Isane algo tensa.

-_Bien, eso es todo yo me quedare con Urahara y Yoruichi, aquí me siento mas cómoda, pueden retirarse 4 escuadrón tengo que hablar con Isane a solas_.-dijo Unohana y sus subordinados se fueron en instantes.

_-¿Qué pasa capitana, sucede algo malo con su bebe?-_dijo Isane con preocupación

-_No gracias a dios, lo que te quiero informar es que Urahara, Yoruichi y Tessai de esta situación así podrás hablar con libertad delante de ellos_.-dijo Unohana con algo de tranquilidad y los ojos cerrados.

-_Hai, muy bien capitana_.-dijo Isane con algo de preocupación.

-_Muy bien es todo puedes retirarte yo me encargare de Ichigo y sus amigos por ahora descansa._-dijo Unohana despidiéndose de su teniente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-_Muy bien capitana_- y acto seguido Isane se fue con sus compañeros.

Unohana solo suspiro y regreso a su habitación en la tienda de Urahara a descansar por su día y después de tomar un baño se quedo velando el sueño de Ichigo, Chad y Orihime tomando un poco de té y en ese momento la voz de Yoruichi la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-_Sabes no se cuanto pienses que podrás mantener esto en secreto pero deberías decírselo a Ichigo es muy maduro para su edad mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, debo admitir_.

-_Sí, pero sigue siendo poco más que un niño nunca debí dejarme llevar por el momento aquella noche Yoruichi, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede hacer nada, además no todo están malo_-dijo Unohana pensando en su bebe.

-_Sí, lo se pero sigo sin creer que hayas hecho eso, no me malentiendas no te reclamo nada pero es que siempre parecías tan seria y recatada que si me hubiera enterado por otro no lo hubiera creído_.

-_mmm ¿tan difíciles de creer esto?_

-_No te puedes hacer una idea, por cierto no sé si Kisuke te dijo esto pero Ichigo ya fue contactado por los Vizards para enseñarle a controlar a su hueco pero el necio no entiende razones tal vez esto que le paso le ayude a dejar de ser algo prepotente._

¿_Por qué lo dices dice Unohana pensativa?-_mirando a Ichigo.

-_Por que durante la batalla Ichigo estaba ganando fácilmente pero de repente se quedo quieto como si estuviera paralizado y luego su presión espiritual se disparaba de una y luego disminuía.-dijo Yoruichi con seriedad-pero lo alarmante es que la presión espiritual era la de un hueco_.

_-¿Es verdad?-_dijo Unohana preocupada por Ichigo.

Si_, pero no te preocupes estoy segura que el lo resolverá muy pronto, pero bueno buenas noches Retsu_-dijo Yoruichi despidiéndose de Unohana, antes de retirarse a dormir.

-_Buenas noches Yoruichi_-dijo Unohana sin voltearse a verla.

El resto de la noche Unohana se quedo a dormir en esa habitación para estar al pendiente de Ichigo y Chad que eran los más heridos, Orihime estaba con Tessai y los niños, ellos la cuidarían bien, al amanecer Unohana salió a prepararse a cumplir su misión de vigilancia con su escuadrón .

Ya que Ichigo había regresado a su hogar ayudado por Urahara quien le explico (omitiendo claro la participación de la capitana en su recuperación) lo que le había pasado, Ichigo lo acepto y se dispuso a asistir a su escuela, sin mediar palabra alguna.

Cuando Unohana desde las sombras observaba a Ichigo pudo observar tristeza en sus ojos lo que le parecía comprensible después de la paliza que le propinaron ayer.

Pero le hacía sentirse mal verlo así, cuando de súbito él se detuvo y como si pudiera verla a los ojos exclamo:

-_Sabes, soporte a tus subordinados, pero si quieres decirme algo dilo ahora, sal de ahí_-Unohana tranquilamente salió y se mostro frente a Ichigo cara a cara algo que le costaba mucho debido a todo lo ocurrido entre ambos desde que lo atendió en el Sokyoku.

-¿_Desde hace cuanto sabes que estoy ahí Ichigo Kurosaki_-dijo Unohana mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Desde que Salí de mi casa, mira no se qué traman en la sociedad de almas pero ya no es mi problema, no tienen por qué estarme vigilando_.-dijo Ichigo tranquilamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal _vez pero no se te olvide que eres ahora un aliado nuestro y como tal tienes que acatar órdenes nuestras o perderás tu insignia._

-_No digas eso me prometieron dejarme tranquilo ya no los molestare mas, además estoy de su parte en la lucha con Aizen._

-_Sí, pero no puedes esperar que confiemos en ti de la noche a la mañana ¿o sí?_

-_Haya ustedes, pero bueno se me hace tarde_-dijo Ichigo sin tomarle importancia al asunto, mientras Unohana solo le sonreía, y sin darse cuenta una figura mas estaba observándolos a ambos desde lejos.

Esta persona era prácticamente una copia de Unohana salvo en que los ojos eran aunque de la misma forma que los de Unohana en tamaño tenían el color de Ichigo y su Zanpakuto era muy parecida a Zangetsu en su forma Shikai pero también tenía guardia y empuñadura, además esta joven también parecía más joven como de 15 o 16 años.

-_Bien Ichigo Kurosaki y Retsu Unohana, al fin los veo juntos por primera vez_.


	8. Chapter 8

Unohana se quedo pensativa en la calle viendo a Ichigo partir a su academia, pensando en que debía hacer si avisar al comandante Yamamoto que Ichigo los había descubierto o seguir con su misión se quedo evaluando sus opciones cuando sintió a lo lejos una gran presión espiritual sin embargo cuando giro su cabeza para ubicar su ubicación se desvaneció en instantes, lo cual la dejo preocupada, sin embargo no había nada de agresivo en ella sino más bien todo lo contrario algo en ella la tranquilizo al sentir esa presión aunque no le agrado mucho de que desapareciera.

-_Bien, tengo que seguir a Ichigo de todos modos ya no queda más que hacer_,…dijo Unohana al decidir seguir con su misión.

Seguir a Ichigo con tanta cautela ya no era necesario pues ahora él la había descubierto así que simplemente se puso a su derecha como si lo estuviera acompañando a la escuela.

-_¿Qué crees que haces?_-pregunto Ichigo visiblemente irritado por las acciones de la capitana.

-_Cumplir con mi misión Ichigo Kurosaki, es mi deber y el de mis subordinados vigilar todo lo que hagas, así que te seguiré a donde quiera que vallas hasta que te vayas a dormir_-dijo Unohana sin perder la paciencia

Ichigo ya tenía una vena marcada en su cien lo cual le provocaba a Unohana algo de risa pero siguió ignorándolo.

-_Mira ya te dije no hare nada contra la sociedad de almas ahora déjame tranquilo_-dijo Ichigo empezando a perder la paciencia.

_-Y yo te dije que no lo haría así que mejor sigamos no me gustaría que por distraerte por cosas insignificantes perdieras clases, así que mejor démonos prisa._

-_Y ¿desde cuándo a ti te importa que yo pierda clases Ehh?-_dijo Ichigo visiblemente irritado.

-_Ichigo Kurosaki, no te importa ahora camina_-dijo Unohana enfada de repente por sus cambios de humor y puso su aura maligna.

-_s..si.. Como digas_-dijo Ichigo aterrado por Unohana (que tiene ella me aterro solo con su mirada)

Pensó Ichigo con unas gotas de sudor en el rostro, cuando Unohana puso su aura maligna tuvo el instinto de obedecerla porque de no hacerlo tuvo el presentimiento de que moriría.

El resto del viaje siguió sin inconvenientes por ninguno de los dos, hasta que llegaron a la entrada y Unohana detecto la presencia de Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku , el capitán Hitsugaya y de Rukia.

Al sentir la presencia de Rukia, una profunda tristeza la embargo pues no podía y no quería imaginarse que pasaría cuando Ichigo la viera lo más probable es que se lanzaría a besarla y a decirle que la extrañaba, aquello la lastimaba más que cualquier Zanpakuto o Kido y tuvo que reprimirse para no llorar, Ichigo la saco de sus pensamientos al hablar.

-_Bueno llegamos ¿Qué harás?_-pregunto algo cansado

-_Te seguiré a donde vallas, es mi deber_-dijo extrañada por la pregunta.

- _¿A la escuela y si alguien te ve no muchos están acostumbrados a ver una capitana segadora de almas?_ Dijo Ichigo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-_Eso no es posible solo tú y tus amigos pueden verme y ellos saben de mi además te recuerdo que soy una de los capitanes de los 13 escuadrones de guardia de la corte se ocultarme muy bien si lo deseo, pero está bien me apartare solo por hoy después te seguiré a donde quiera que vallas, ¿está claro?_

-_Haz lo que quieras_-fueron las palabras de Ichigo.

-_Esa no es manera de hablarle a una mujer Ichigo Kurosaki_-dijo Unohana con su aura maligna.

Ichigo solo se quedo pasmado por el miedo hasta que una pregunta de Unohana lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Ichigo Kurosaki te molestaría hacerme un favor?_

-¿_De qué se trata?_- pregunto extrañado.

-_Mira a excepción de los capitanes de los escuadrones nadie en la sociedad de almas sabe que estoy aquí, así que por favor si ves a un segador podrías no decir nada para no llamar la atención, y tampoco decirle nada a tus amigos, después de todo no quiero problemas con ellos por estar siguiéndote todo el día._

Ichigo se quedo pensando en su petición durante unos segundo en su oferta su primer pensamiento fue decirle _**olvídalo**_, pero al verla tan calmada, serena, elegante y sobre todo al verla a los ojos sintió una sensación que no podía explicar y su respuesta fue.

-Está bien… te prometo no contarle a nadie sobre ti.-dijo Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Gracias-dijo mirándolo con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa lo cual hizo que Ichigo se pusiera tranquilo aunque no sabía por qué tenía la sensación de que debía hacer sentir feliz a Unohana tanto como fuera posible.

-Bien nos vemos mañana…aunque… no seguro si asistirás ¿verdad?

-Eso es correcto-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Bien eso es todo…adiós.

-Nos vemos mañana Ichigo Kurosaki-dijo Unohana con énfasis en la primera parte de la oración para irritar a Ichigo y casi ríe cuando lo vio caminando más molesto y solo tuvo que reprimir su risa.

Unohana se retiro de la escuela y decidió explorar la ciudad ya que le había parecido interesante desde su llegada, camino hasta llegar a un parque y una vez ahí se dispuso a tomar un descanso, entonces llegaron unos niños pequeños jugando a la pelota y divirtiéndose y ella misma lo encontró confortante así que se entretuvo mirando algunos niños y niñas jugar y no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre su vientre y sonreír al imaginar a su bebe jugando como esos niños corriendo y sonriendo, lo cual le recordó la guerra con Aizen.

-Debo poner de mi lado todo para que mi bebe pueda crecer sano en la sociedad de almas y sin tener que preocuparse por una guerra, dijo ella con decisión.

Y en ese momento sintió la presencia de un Hueco vio como se materializaba y como se disponía a atacar a los niños, tomo su Zanpakuto. Y con un solo paso flash y un movimiento de kendo con su espada desenvainada elimino al hueco antes de que se acercara a los niños que no lo habían sentido ni en lo mas mínimo.

-Bien, será mejor que me retire debo volver con Yoruichi y los demás.

Unohana recorrió el camino hacia la ciudad y sintió la presencia de otro hueco pero al decidirse a eliminarlo sintió que Ichigo y Rukia estaban ahí y fue a ver que ocurría pues sentía que Ichigo tenía problemas.

Al llegar vio que Ichigo estaba siendo acorralado pero lo que más le llamo la atención era su mirada pues era la de alguien temeroso y vio como Rukia era quien se encargaba del hueco, escucho como Rukia lo reprendía por tenerle miedo a su hueco interior y ella por una vez sintió que estaba de acuerdo con la de ojos violetas.

Unohana decidió marcharse de ahí pues no podía hacerse la idea de ver a Ichigo y Rukia juntos así que regreso a la tienda de Urahara, pues ya no se sentía con ánimos de seguir explorando la ciudad, solo se quedo pensando en que pasaría si el hueco de Ichigo se llegara a convertir en una amenaza, se temía lo peor no solo por ella sino también por su bebe, si heredo esa cualidad de Ichigo y resultaba ser un Vizard y no un segador de almas, no quería pensar en lo que se pudiera hacer con él, pues las reglas son muy estrictas en ese tema **"Un segador de almas no puede tener poderes de hueco" **eso es algo definitivo para todos los que habían desobedecido esa regla tanto intencional como no habían sido desterrados al mundo de los vivos y el ejemplo de eso eran los Vizard.

Unohana no podía hacerse la idea de que le hicieran eso a su bebe, no podía y no quería si lo hacían en ese caso ella se iría con él, ya que no ahora no podía imaginarse estar sin él.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la casa de Urahara y vio a los niños trabajando afuera como siempre solo les dio un pequeño saludo y se fue a su habitación se puso a meditar sobre su misión y decidió seguir en el mundo de los vivos.

Sin darse cuenta ella se fue quedando dormida profundamente, tuvo un sueño en el que se veía una joven muy parecida a ella pero con los ojos de Ichigo mirándola fijamente y después ella cae al suelo en un charco de sangre, Unohana corrió desesperada a ayudarla pero las heridas eran muy graves y la joven solo sonreía y Unohana empezaba a desesperarse porque lo intentaba la joven solo se debilitaba.

Entonces en un mar de lagrimas y en sudor despertó de esa pesadilla sin saber porque su agitación ella solo sabía que esa pesadilla no la dejaría dormir más en la noche

Sin más salió a meditar que había sido aquella pesadilla y que pudo haber significado cuando de repente sintió unas gigantescas presiones espirituales desatándose y combatiendo a lo lejos las reconoció enseguida eran de sus camaradas y las demás eran las de Ichigo y podría jurar que las otras eran las de unos arrancar y uno en particular era tan poderoso como un capitán de rango medio.

Unohana se alarmo pues sabía que en su estado sellado sus camaradas serian asesinados, sin embargo en ese momento sintió de nuevo la presión espiritual que sintió en el día y se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la pelea así que inmediatamente se dispuso a ir hacia allá, cuando llego vio a sus compañeros en una situación decadente cuando de pronto el sello que los retenía se libero y pelearon al 100% de su poder en unos segundo acabaron con sus oponentes y el arrancar muy poderoso fue sometido por Kaname Tosen, Ichigo estaba muy herido pero estaba bien, y la presión misteriosa se debilitaba, y mientras estaba acercándose pudo ver levemente a una figura pequeña a lo lejos y era ella quien emanaba ese poder pero la figura rápido se desvaneció pero usando un paso flash.

-Imposible si uso eso solo puede ser un segador de almas y muy diestro en esa técnica como para que no le pudiera seguir el paso-dijo Unohana sorprendida.

Después de perder el paso de aquella extraña figura se dispuso a asistir a sus camaradas lo cual fue posible por que el capitán Hitsugaya era el único que seguía en pie pues el resto había caído dormido por el cansancio y las heridas mientras iban a casa de Urahara a pedir ayuda, todos estaban heridos pero Ichigo estaba prácticamente convaleciente, parecía que cada vez que se metía en una pelea y no lograba ganar tenia por obligación acabar casi muerto, pero ya selo preguntaría mañana, después de que algunos pudieran estar en condiciones de caminar fueron al lugar donde se hospedaban y Unohana también se retiro a descansar y sin saberlo como también quedo dormida de forma profunda.

Ala mañana siguiente se entero por Urahara y Yoruichi que Ichigo había decidido ir con los Vizard, aunque el todavía no le había dicho nada a nadie, ellos le afirmaron que era lo más seguro y que Rukia se quedaba en su casa pues no encontraba a ninguno de los dos.

Eso basto para que Unohana se deprimiera en el resto del día tratando de localizar a Ichigo para seguir con su misión.

A lo lejos la joven estaba meditando lo sucedido en la noche pasada.

-Diablos debo tener más cuidado todavía no es tiempo de presentarme ante mama, casi me descubre ayer, y mi papa todavía no ha aprendido como controlar a su hueco, bueno no importa por ahora debo seguir vigilándolos y prepararme para cuando Aizen venga a atacar Karakura debo mejor pero debo hablar con mama pronto a nada servirá.

Así la joven se quedo pensativa mientras miraba hacia la casa de Urahara desde un edificio alto.

HOLA LO SIENTO SE QUE EL FINAL EN SI ES ABURRIDO TAMBIEN ME QUIERO DISCULPAR POR EL TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR PERO NECITABA PENSAR ADEMAS QUIERO ADELANTARLES ESTO ICHIGO SE ENAMORA PROFUNDAMENTE DE UNOHANA DURANTE SU MES CON LOS VIZARDS, Y EL NOMBRE DE LA HIJA DE LOS DOS SERA CHIKARA, ESO ES TODO ADIOS.


End file.
